EFW Raw January 18th 2011
Raw Intro Plays With Music* - Jim Ross: Hello Ladies and Gentleman welcome too the second Raw since its return last week too Live Television! as we get nearer and nearer too EFW BackSlash this week what a PPV That will be! Jerry Lawler: Oh Boy! You Bet JR! So, Tonight the new EFW Champion Samir Cerebral Assassin will be in action against an Oppoonent of his choosing later on tonight Live on Monday Night Raw! *Phantom Music Hits* Since I lost last week on Raw for the WSE Championship I am going too start from the bottom lower card championships so next I will defeat the Awesome One then I will go onto beat Kyle Smith for his United States Championship at BackSlash, And I will be crowned your new United States Champion there is no doubt about that! *Drops Mic and Match Begins* Match 1: The Awesome One vs. Phantom - #1 Contenders Match For The United States Championship at BackSlash! *I need too David Falcon too cut a Promo (Promo Zone) inducting CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour into the EFW Hall Of Fame! Match 2: CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour vs. The Ultimate Opportunist (CMTUS Last Match) *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* So I would Like David Falcon too come out too the ring right now! *David comes out* What? What is it?" Hahahha look you made your match a Last Man Standing Match for Backslash against the EFW Worldheavyweight Champion The Ultimate Opportunist I must say not bad! Not bad at all" Look WWE Champion CM Punk what the hell do you want I have better things to do than speak too an idiot like you who is just going too recap things too me I already done and know" HOLD UP THERE DAVID Look I'm sick of you trying insulting week by week so tonight on Monday Night Raw! You will face Me in the main event! (The Ultimate Opportunist Music Hits) Wait a minute! WAIT A MINUETE!!! We are not having this match tonight I want David at his best for our match I want a fair match! *David Falcon Knocks out TUO* Match 3: The Ghost Hunter vs. Rated Peep Superstar vs. Chris Jericho vs. - #1 Contenders Match Triple Threat Match For the EFW Championship at BackSlash! *Nexus comes out* So As some may have not seen I crowned myself the first ever European Champion! on Smackdown I cemented myself in the history books of being the First Champion of this this title! and now I must... - *AdamEEF Music Hits* Well Nexus being a champion takes great responsibility so at BackSlash I am throwing out the challenge you and me go one on one for your European Championship!?!?"Deal! Match 4. Nexus vs. Chris Jericho w/AdamEEF Ringside Match 5: David Falcon vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match whatever the outcome of the match The Ultimate Opportunist comes out And spears David Falcon then stands over David Falcon holding the World Heavyweight Championship high above his head! So I Was informed I was alowed too pick my opponent tonight hahahah hmmmm....I pick!....That new comer Guru Of Greatness! and I will give him a fair chance against me I will give him the first punch! Match 6: Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Guru Of Greatness! BQ: Rate Card!